Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to capturing and storing of video content and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to computer apparatus and methods for storing data beyond the video and audio captured by the camera.
Description of Related Art
Metadata may be obtained when recording a video stream by a camera. The term metadata may typically refer to information associated with the camera and/or video and/or audio data captured by the camera. The metadata may originate from a variety of sources such as the camera (e.g., GoPro HERO 4), a software application (GoPro mobile device application), device external to camera (e.g., heart rate sensor) and/or other sources. Some existing implementations provide for storing metadata in a separate file, and/or utilizing proprietary formats, four character code (four CC) databases, and/or human readable notations (e.g., JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), XML, and/or other notation). While offering readability to humans, JSON, XML notations may be cumbersome to implement, particularly by memory restricted embedded devices, e.g., such as action cameras. Storing metadata in a separate packed file may prevent from being able to stream metadata contemporaneously with the video data. It may be desirable to combine the metadata with the video/audio data to produce a combined multimedia stream using a format that provides for efficient storage and/or decoding by a computer and human readability.